queenfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CJC95
Hi, welcome to Queen Info Database! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Green22 (Talk) 12:49, 4 May 2009 Hi! So would you like to answer some of my questions? That would be great! And it won't take too long! Just write me an e-mail to Jessica-katharina.becker(at)stud.uni-bamberg.de! Re:Createplates * Hey, well, you basically have to create two more mediawiki files and they should be working. Are they all meant to be for the mainspace (ie no talkheader createplate, etc)? If so, you'll need to put the code at something like Mediawiki:Preload-Article: Lastly, you'll need to recreate Mediawiki:Newarticletext, and place the following code somewhere: || }} And that should be it :) Let me know if it doesn't work Nighthawk leader 23:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Queen I just wanted to tell you that I am a big fan of Queen even tough Freddie Mercury died. And I have Queen music videos on My Wiki. Just in case you need some. Queen Rules! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 10:25, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Queen Music Videos Did you get some at my wiki? -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 06:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Does this do? -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 09:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Awesome What's the book called? TheStig118 06:39, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Our Music Wiki Family To symbolize that this wiki is a music wiki, please put at the end of your mainpage, also need an example? See CPU:Songpedia's main page. And if you have a problem, please let me know, since I created it. =) --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 10:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Big Idea! I have an idea on helping this wiki; Go to and customize the wiki! Songpedia - Queen Info Database Alliance I think our wikis should be on an alliance lets call it the: Songpedia - Queen Info Database Alliance Anyways I noticed Queen Wiki is quite small, to help you see this. I was a big fan of Queen, did you know that I was in the Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert? -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 02:25, November 5, 2010 (UTC) -Did you think that that was actually Songpedia's main page? Well its just the Queen Portal (something to help you). The main page is when you click on our word mark. -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 01:16, November 6, 2010 (UTC) -Oh and about the alliance; If Queen Info Database needs help Songpedia then it is required that Songpedia helps Queen Info Database same to Songpedia needing help. Also if there are certain vandals then both wikis should be aware of them. And we may share the same policy. And a page in this wiki called "Queen Info Database:Sister Wikis" should exist. Also there are currently three alliances Songpedia is involved; Songpedia - Queen Info Database (You wish), Un-Club Penguin Wiki - Songpedia, and LyricWiki - Songpedia. Whatever wiki is first in the " - " is bigger. See Songpedia's sister projects, wikis that are bold have 200+ articles, wikis that are italic have 1-100 articles. Also this is not an alliance for war (due to Songpedia's war with Club Penguin Wiki), the war with Club Penguin Wiki doesn't have anything to do with Songpedia's sister projects. Now the alliance officially exists. -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 02:13, November 6, 2010 (UTC) -Its not a vandalizing page war, plus I told you that any sister project (like this one) cannot be involved with the war, also its a war of whoever gets more successful first. -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 03:27, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Opinion I think you should just have a simple design like Songpedia does! Just a plain white page background and a Queen background, and a colored header. Look at it! I can't even find where I will type when editing. I'm gonna make a forum later. -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 12:38, November 21, 2010 (UTC) New way! Music Wiki Family box is abandoned by many wikis, a new way is affiliates (click here for an example), but don't worry Queen Wiki will still get views because your on affiliates page of wikis in the Music Wiki Family box, but please create your own button so that other wikis can add you as an affiliates, onces you create it apply to be an affiliate of Songpedia. -- 08:14, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Can I adopt this wiki? Spidey665 :Sure. - Kingcjc 16:32, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi ! I'm Nightingalewing (Aile de Rossignol in french) ! I come from the wiki "La Guerre des Clans", from there, I created the wiki "Queen" French. Someone asked me if I wanted to connect the English wiki with the French one and I said yes. I have not been active on the French wiki "Queen" for a long time. From now on, I intend to work hard to improve it. Can we connect them ? Thank you ;) Aile de Rossignol (talk) 20:58, September 10, 2019 (UTC)Aile de RossignolAile de Rossignol (talk) 20:58, September 10, 2019 (UTC)